


Maybe We're Boyfriends?

by solsethegreat



Series: Purple [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gay, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/solsethegreat
Summary: After a few weeks of secretly kissing, Jason and Billy decide it's time to stop kidding themselves.





	Maybe We're Boyfriends?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be smut. But it turned into fluff. The time just isn't right yet. It will be soon enough. :)

This was the third time in two weeks. They ‘hung out.’ Listened to country music. Billy finding something new to obsess over. And somehow or another… they’d end up in the back of the truck, kissing. 

Just kissing. But like…  _ kissing _ . 

It was innocent at first. Jason brought him back to the quarry and gazed at the stars with him. Billy would tell him stories about the constellations and their meanings. How great beasts were supposedly up there, and how it was ironic that now  _ they _ were the heroes of legend fighting said beasts. Billy just lit up when he was talking about smart stuff like that. And Jason just gazed at him instead of the sky.

Of course when Billy looked back over at him with a bewildered look, Jason just let the dopiest phrase he’d ever said slip from his lips.

_ “God you’re beautiful.” _ He’d said. Then he laughed.

“That was so fucking stupid and lame and I’m so sorry, man.” He backtracked. But Billy in his straightforward ways just pressed forward and kissed him.

That was the first time. Those kisses were soft. Shy. Awkward even. Just two teenage boys trying to figure out what worked and what didn’t.

_ This _ was the third time. And their tongues had been introduced long ago. And as much as he’d  _ tried _ being a gentleman about it, he couldn’t ignore the growth in their pants, the strained movements caused by it, and the fact that despite being so bold, neither of them had the guts to do anything about it.

It was ridiculous really. Which was why Jason just started laughing midway through the kiss. Billy, with his inability to see humor the same way everyone else did, took it a little too seriously and had a look of fear on his face. Jason just touched his face and shook his head.

“No Billy, it’s fine. I just…” Jason smiled and laid his head back on his arm while his other arm pulled Billy close to him.

“We been doing this for a few weeks now. And I like it a lot.”

“Me too. So?” Always cutting to the chase. Jason admired that.

“So… have you ever stopped to consider the fact that… and this might sound crazy but…” Jason chewed his lip and gave another nervous laugh before his deep blue eyes peered up at Billy.

“...maybe we’re boyfriends?” It sounded even more weird coming out of his mouth than he’d thought. Weird but  _ right. _ Jason had never really identified as gay. But if anything, his many conversations with Trini taught him that sexuality was anything but black and white. And nobody had ever really made him feel like Billy did. Once upon a time maybe Kimberly, but that turned out to be just awkward and Kim and Trini seemed to spend a lot more time together these days anyway. 

But  _ Billy _ . He was drawn to him since that first day in detention. He open handed slapped a guy across the mouth for him. He didn’t have a reason. Just that it felt  _ right. _

Like how this felt.  _ Right. _

Billy just blinked a few times as he looked at him. 

“I guess.” Billy said frankly. Then his blank expression curled into a little smile. A secret smile that he typically only saved for Jason.  

“Is this like a secret thing or…” Billy asking the hard hitting questions as usual. Jason looked up calmly, then pressed a noticeably softer kiss to his lips.  

“Nah. We’ll tell people. When the time is right. But right now I kinda want you all to myself.” He said, pulling him in closer.

“Now. Tell me some more shit about stars.”


End file.
